Carlos Segundo
|familiares = Carlos Olizar (hijo) Carlos Bravo y Fernández (padre) Concepción de la Peña Flores (madre) |ocupacion = Actor Locutor Conductor Publicista |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1979 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Li_kungfupanda3.ogg‎ |wikipedia = Carlos Segundo Bravo }} thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Carlos Segundo thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|right|235px|Carlos Segundo haciendo una crítica a Dragon Ball Evolution. thumb|right|235px|Entrevista con Alex Montiel (Parte 1). thumb|right|235px|Entrevista con Alex Montiel (Parte 2). thumb|right|235px thumb|235px|right|[[Jesse Conde y Segundo en los años 80.]] thumb|235px|right|[[Carlos Segundo y su amigo Javier Rivero.]]thumb|235px|right|Junto a su hijo [[Carlos Olizar.]] thumb|right|235px|Carlos Segundo y Ray Park thumb|235px|Junto a José Antonio Toledano y Eduardo Garza en un evento en vivo de League of Legends. Piccolonew2019DesignDBSBroly.png|Piccoro en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, su personaje más emblemático. -Woody-.png|Woody (1ª voz) en la franquicia de Toy Story, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. HarryPotterJKROwlingSeverusSnape.png|Severus Snape en tres entregas de la saga de Harry Potter y en Harry Potter for Kinect, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Alf.jpeg|ALF (1ª voz) en la serie homónima, Alf, la serie animada y Alf: Especial de Navidad, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Goofy-4.gif|Goofy (1995 - 2002), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Darth maul sith personaje.jpg|Darth Maul en Star Wars Episodio I: La amenaza fantasma, Star Wars: La guerra de los clones y Star Wars: Battlefront II, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Damon_Baird_Portrait.jpg|Damon Baird en la saga de videojuegos Gears of War. Spectre_-_James_Bond.png|James Bond en la franquicia de películas protagonizadas por Daniel Craig. Jorge-maze runner.jpg|Jorge en la saga Maze Runner. Kami_Trans.png|Kami Sama, la contra-parte de Piccoro también en la franquicia de Dragon Ball. Mr._Popo_Trans.png|Mr. Popo también en la franquicia Dragon Ball. Piccolo_Daimaku.png|Piccoro (padre) en Dragon Ball. Master_Shen.png|Maestro Tsuru también en Dragon Ball. Danny-glover-lethal-weapon-movie-1987-photo-GC.jpg|Roger Murtaugh en Arma mortal y Arma mortal 2. ELHBT2Smaug.png|Smaug en la trilogía de El Hobbit. Bernard - Westworld.png|Bernard Lowe y Arnold Weber en Westworld. Lt._Horatio_C.jpg|Horatio Caine (2ª voz) en CSI: Miami. XXX-vin-diesel.jpg|Xander Cage en XxX y XXx: Reactivado. MikeBadBoys2.gif|Det. Mike Lowrey en Bad Boys II. 3719385-hancock_by_pop5x.jpg|John Hancock en Hancock. Spr01acc.jpg|E.P. Arnold Royalton en Meteoro, la película. Bryan-cranston-total-recall.jpg|Vilos Cohaagen en El vengador del futuro (2012). Duncan_Malloy.gif|Duncan Malloy en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire. Misha.png|Misha en Paulie. American-beautylester.jpg|Lester Burnham en Belleza americana. RJ.jpg|RJ en Vecinos invasores. Darrel Cartrip.png|Darrell Cartrip en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas. Drago HTTYD2.png|Drago Manodura en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2. TonyVeloz.jpg|Tony Veloz en La era de hielo 2 Li shan-0.png|Li Shan (Padre Biológico de Po) en Kung Fu Panda 3. Sensei Wu Ninjago La Pelicula.jpg|Sensei Wu en LEGO Ninjago: La película Eduardo Abu Rio.jpg|Eduardo "Abu" en Rio 2. Shadow_PYNFA.png|Shadow en Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito. Metalbeak.png|Metalbeak en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. 1008684_833082.jpg|General Fallon en Jack el cazagigantes. Batman-returns -the-penguin.png|Oswald Cobblepot/El Pingüino en Batman regresa (Redoblaje). ChipBat2.gif|Charles "Chip" Shreck en Batman regresa (Doblaje Original). Espartaco-personaje-1a1.jpg|Espartaco en la pelicula homónima (Redoblaje). Marcus Wright.png|Marcus Wright en Terminator: La salvación (versión Sony). JimHudson GetOut.png|Jim Hudson (Stephen Root) en ¡Huye! Norte (Santa Claus).jpg|Norte (Santa Claus) en El origen de los guardianes. Faraon ramsés II l10m 1956.png|Ramsés en Los diez mandamientos (2ª versión). GusPM.jpg|Gus en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Clemson3.png|Clemson también en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. GangplankLOL.jpg|Gangplank en League of Legends. JefeTengu.png|Jefe Tengu en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai. UCM-Whiplash.png|Whiplash en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. BillFoster-AandW.png|Dr. Bill Foster en Ant-Man and The Wasp. Vlcsnap-2016-02-06-19h18m37s8901.png|Philippe (François Cluzet) en Amigos (2011) (Redoblaje). Los_Magníficos-serie_de_TV-1e.jpg|Teniente Templeton "Faz" Peck (temps. 1-3) en Los Magníficos Los_Magníficos-serie_de_TV-1g.jpg|Sargento Bosco Albert "Mario" Baracus (algunos episodios) también en Los Magníficos. Shaw (Open Season).jpg|Shaw en Open Season: Amigos salvajes. Royalhomingpigeon.png|Comandante Gutsy en Valiant. Larry Dykstra.jpg|Dr. Lawrence "Larry" Dykstra en ALF (temp. 1). Benny (Vida Salvaje).jpg|Benny en Vida salvaje. El_Agente.png|El Agente en Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie. Aquaman.jpg|Aquaman en El show de Aquaman y sus amigos, Ben 10 y los Super Amigos y en Promocionales de Cartoon Network (2001-2003). Mike el microfono.png|Mike, el micrófono (temp. 1-2) en El show del ratón. TYJLP_Capi_Kiddie.png|Capitán Kiddie en Tom y Jerry: La película. Darthsidiouspersonajee.png|Darth Sidious en La Guerra de los Clones y en varias apariciones hasta 2015. Kragan Gorr - Resistance.png|Kragan Gorr en Star Wars: La Resistencia. Behemoth.png|Behemoth en El extraño mundo de Jack. Bajista.png|Bajista también en El extraño mundo de Jack. Oficial_de_policia.png|Oficial de policía también en El extraño mundo de Jack. Soldier76 Overwatch.png|Soldado 76 en Overwatch. OWBolaDeNieve.png|Anunciador de "Operación Mei: Bola de Nieve" también en Overwatch. Aggregor by piper12345a-d49t44m.png|Aggregor de Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Fraz-flub-the-brothers-flub-55.4-1.jpg|Faz en Los hermanos Flub. Forgottenswords9.png|Hattori Tatsu en Tortugas Ninja (2012). Fury.jpg|Fury en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Titán AE Joseph Korso.png|Joseph Korso en Titan A.E. Vlcsnap-2016-06-18-20h46m02s5931.png|General Julius Steel en Titán sim-biónico. Screenshot 2018-05-31-20-58-28-1.png|Sir Angus McGready en Imaginext. Yuujirou Hanma (Baki).png|Yujiro Hanma en Baki. Vlad Drácula Tepes (Castlevania).jpg|Vlad Drácula Tepes en Castlevania. All For One pelicula two heroes.png|All For One en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes. Cyborg 005 (Geronimo Jr.) (C009COJ).png|Geronimo Jr. / Cyborg 005 en Cyborg 009: Call of Justice. Hermann Wolff (JG).png|Hermann Wolff en Joker Game. CDZSHThanatosArmadura.png|Thanatos en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión DVD). Grandpa_Son_Gohan_-_DB_Uranai_Baba_Saga.png|Abuelo Gohan en Dragon Ball Z. La_Momia.png|Momia también en Dragon Ball. Plague_by_dragonballzgtfighter.png|Oro también en Dragon Ball. Gola-psd65587.png|Oro también en Dragon Ball. AntonTheGreat.png|Antonio el Grande también en Dragon Ball. 500px-Ibiki Morino (full).png|Ibiki Morino en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. DaisukeShinoyama AICO.jpg|Daisuke Shinoyama en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. Grayman ID-0.jpg|Grayman en ID-0. Frostferatu.png|Friosferatu en Magiespadas. MLPMovie-KingStorm.png|Rey Tormenta en My Little Pony, la película. Don León.png|Don León en Lino, una aventura con siete vidas. Charles Darwin (SCA) (Ep.6).jpg|Charles Darwin (Ep.6) en Súper Cienci Amigos. Tahatsi.png|Tahatsi en Héroes verdaderos: Independencia. Johnrolfe.jpg|John Rolfe en Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo. CDZP3Abel.png|Abel en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje). Emperador_fred.jpg|Emperador Fred en Los Gatos Samurai. Kyurem.jpg|Kyurem en Pokémon. Dueño de tienda.png|Dueño de tienda en Pokémon Best Wishes!. Apollomon2.png|Apollomon en Digimon Fusion. Apollomon Whispered.png|Apollomon Susurro en Digimon Fusion. Gustav.png|Gustav en Zatch Bell. Char 32975.jpg|Juneau Dermailles en Bailando con vampiros. Chuck pearson pann.png|Chuck Pearson en Pepper Ann. Horace Badun 101DTS.png|Horacio Badun en Los 101 dálmatas: La serie. Voltron Príncipe Lotor.jpg|Príncipe Lotor en Voltron, defensor del universo. Gyrgan Voltron.png|Gyrgan en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Sr. López LLDLN.png|Sr. López en La leyenda de la Nahuala. Hardshell-transformers-prime-64.9.jpg|Hardshell en Transformers: Prime. Elotito.png|Coronel Elotito (1ª voz) en Hora de aventura. Allistair-long-live-the-royals-94.jpg|Allister en Larga vida a los Royal. King Nixel transparent.png|Rey Nixel en Mixels. Transformers_age-of-extinction_lockdown.jpg|Lock Down en Transformers. Hook_2003.jpg|Capitán Garfio en Peter Pan. Gd_2003.jpg|George Darling también en Peter Pan. MrCurry P2.png|Sr. Curry (Peter Capaldi) en Paddington 2. Pastuzo.png|Tío Pastuzo en Paddington 2. ChudleighPomeroy_ME.png|Chudleigh Pomeroy en Máquinas mortales. Dinosaurio Rex (Rob Schneider).jpg|Dinosaurio Rex (Rob Schneider) en Chiquito pero peligroso. 220px-Mr bean transparent.png|Mr. Bean (Rowan Atkinson) en Las vacaciones de Mr. Bean. Redchoco.jpeg|M&M Rojo. Sauron .png|Sauron en LEGO Dimensions. Two-Face LD.png|Dos Caras en LEGO Dimensions. Lex Luthor.png|Lex Luthor en LEGO Dimensions. J. Jonah Jameson PS4.png|J. Jonah Jameson en Spider-Man (videojuego). Crocknight.png|Cocodrilo Asesino en Batman: Arkham Origins y Batman: Arkham Knight Ricky-el-bocazas-leblanc.jpg|Labios Sueltos / Ricky Leblanc en Batman: Arkham Origins Captain Fowler Detroit become-human.jpg|Jeffrey Fowler en Detroit Become Human ProtetanteAntiAnd.png|Protestante Anti-Androides #1 también en Detroit Become Human GaryDetroit.png|Gary Kayes también en Detroit Become Human SAO-OdinaleScaleFinalTh.jpg|El Narrador del anime Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale. Jack.jpg|Narración e insertos también en El extraño mundo de Jack. Summerstory.jpg|El Narrador de Características de familia. The_first_Christmas-1998-1a1.jpg|El Narrador de La primera Navidad. Orangutan_island-show.jpg|El Narrador de Clan orangután. Tom-hanks-hologram-for-king-2016-tribeca-02~2.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Tom Hanks. Kevin_Spacey.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kevin Spacey. Alan_Rickman_2015-06.jpg|Voz recurrente de Alan Rickman. DanielCraig.jpg|La voz recurrente de Daniel Craig. Will Smith 2019.jpg|Ha doblado a Will Smith en varias películas. Vin_Diesel_2017.jpg|También ha doblado a Vin Diesel en varias películas. Carlos Segundo (nacido el 16 de septiembre de 1956) es un actor de doblaje, locutor, conductor y publicista mexicano. Es mayormente conocido por haber dado voz a Piccolo y Kami-sama en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, a ALF en la serie del mismo nombre, a Woody en Toy Story y Toy Story 2, y al profesor Severus Snape en la primera, quinta y sexta película de la saga de Harry Potter. Además de sus reconocidos trabajos anteriormente mencionados, Carlos Segundo ha participado en el doblaje de una gran cantidad de videojuegos, entre los que destacan sus papeles de Damon Baird en Gears of War y el Almirante Lord Terrence Hood en Halo 3. Es licenciado en publicidad. Actualmente es Director General y maestro de Grupo TIP'S (Talento Interpretativo Profesional S.C.), estudio de grabación, agencia de casting de voces e imagen y escuela de locución y doblaje. En éste da clases de locución básica, caracterización de voz, comerciales y conducción de eventos. Además es locutor para Fox Classics (paquete FOX+). Biografía Inició su trabajo en doblaje por coincidencia. En 1979, buscando trabajo como locutor en la TV pública, su padre, el señor Carlos Bravo y Fernández "Carlhillos", lo llevó a lo que era Oruga (Servicio Internacional de Sonido), donde sus amistades los dueños Raúl y Enrique Candiani, lo llevaron a trabajar en producción. Al llegar a los entonces Estudios América, Don Fernando Álvarez "El Maestro", lo oyó hablar y dijo que su voz podría servir para el doblaje, y que si le gustaría hacer una prueba. Llevándolo a la cabina, se encontró con Francisco Colmenero realizando doblaje. "Yo me sentí en Disneylandia" comenta en sus propias palabras, "Oyendo que Pancho Colmenero dijera 'Desde el mágico mundo de Disneylandia...', para mí era como de verdad estar en Disneylandia, fue cuando entró el shock y dije: yo aquí me quedo". Después, la actriz Tena Curiel lo motivó para hacer su primer demo como locutor y con este se promovió en agencias y casas productoras. Luego de permanecer un tiempo en Oruga se dirigió a CINSA, que en los años 80 cambió su nombre a Telespeciales, empresa filial de Televisa. Tuvo una empresa creadora de proyectos en sociedad con su amigo actor Javier Rivero, Mundoblaje, A.C. Con la que preparaba nuevos proyectos para TV y radio. Actualmente tiene una empresa creadora de proyectos llamada C2 Media. Con la que prepara nuevos proyectos para doblaje, televisión y radio. Tiene su propio estudio de audio, que él mismo opera para grabar sus comerciales y castings en su casa y mandarlos por internet a sus clientes. Actualmente da clases de doblaje y voz y dicción en la escuela TENA. Filmografía Películas Kevin Spacey *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) - Dave Harken *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Dave Harken *El precio de la codicia (2011) - Sam Rogers (4ta. version de redoblaje) *Edison (2005) - Detective Levon Wallace *Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Él mismo *Belleza americana (1999) - Lester Burnham *Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) - Roger "Verbal" Kint *Seven: Pecados capitales (1995 / redoblaje) - John Doe Dennis Quaid *La razón de estar contigo: Un nuevo viaje (2019) - Ethan (trailer) *La razón de estar contigo (2017) - Ethan *Las palabras (2012) - Clay Hammond *Pandorum (2009) - Teniente Payton *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - General Hawk (trailer) *Una familia genial (2008) - Lawrence Wetherhold Alan Rickman *Enemigo invisible (2015) - Tnte. General Frank Benson *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Severus Snape (trailer) *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) - Severus Snape *Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) - Severus Snape *Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Severus Snape *Éxito por los pelos (2001) - Phil Allen Daniel Craig *007: Spectre (2015) - James Bond *007: Operación Skyfall (2012) - James Bond *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - James Bond *007: Casino Royale (2006) - James Bond *Renacimiento (2006) - Barthélémy Karas *Munich (2005) - Steve Keith David *Escuela nocturna (2018) - Gerald Walker *No robarás en Domingo (2008) - Juez B. Bennet Galloway *Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) - Leon *Agente Cody Banks (2003/Primera versión) - Director de la CIA *Armageddon (1998) - General Kimsey Tom Hanks *The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono - Ben Bradlee (2017) *El círculo (2017) - Eamon Bailey *The Pixar History (2008) - Él mismo *El quinteto de la muerte (2004) - Profesor G.H. Dorr *Turner & Hooch (1989) - Det. Scott Turner (redoblaje) Bruce Greenwood *Kingsman: El círculo dorado (2017) - Presidente de los Estados Unidos *La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) - Presidente *Deja Vu (2006) - Agente Jack McCready *Rescate en la Antártida (2006) - Davis McClaren Vin Diesel *XXx: Reactivado (2017) - Xander Cage *Un hombre diferente (2003) - Sean Vetter *XxX (2002) - Xander Cage *Hijos de la mafia (2001) - Taylor Reese William H. Macy *Sangre de mi sangre (2016) - Kirby *Adolescencia desordenada (2014) - Carl *Rebeldes con causa (2007) - Dudley Frank *Alma de héroes (2003) - Tick Tock McGlaughlin Denzel Washington *Fences (2016) Troy Maxson *El justiciero (2014) - Robert McCall *He Got Game (1998) - Jake Shuttlesworth *Poseídos (1998) - John Hobbes Kevin Costner *Emboscada final (2019) - Frank Hamer *Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) - Thomas Harper (trailer) *Dicen por ahí... (2005) - Beau Burroughs Laurence Fishburne *Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018) - Dr. Bill Foster *Misión: Imposible III (2006) - Theodore Brassel *Carreras clandestinas (2003) - Smoke Dustin Hoffman *Los Meyerowitz: La familia no se elige (Historias nuevas y selectas) (2017) - Harold *Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) - Tucker (versión DVD) *La esfera (1998) - Norman Johnson Danny Glover *Monster Trucks (2017/trailer) - Sr. Weathers *Arma mortal 2 (1989) - Sargento Roger Murtaugh (doblaje original) *Arma mortal (1987) - Sargento Roger Murtaugh Pierce Brosnan *Enemigo en la red (2016) - Mike Regan *Persiguiendo a Abbott (2015) - Nash *Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) - Maestro Sheperd Alec Baldwin *La verdad oculta (2015) - Dr. Julian Bailes *La novia de mi mejor amigo (2008) - Profesor William Turner *Clínica llamando a Houston (1983) - Dr. Hal Wexler Neal McDonough *El Marine 3: Regreso a casa (2013) - Jonah Pope *Forever Strong: Honor y carácter (2008) - Entrenador Richard Penning *Traidor (2008) - Max Archer (redoblaje) Richard Gere *Mentiras mortales (2012) - Robert Miller (versión de Videomax) *The Hunting Party (2007) - Simon Hunt (2ª versión) *Desaparecidas (2007) - Erroll Babbage William Hurt *El cauce de mi vida (2010) - H2O *Camino salvaje (2007) - Walt McCandless *Mr. Brooks (2007) - Marshall Will Smith *Hancock (2008) - Hancock *En busca de la felicidad (2006) - Chris Gardner *Bad Boys II (2003) - Detective Mike Lowrey Robert Patrick *El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007) - Jack Aarons *Brigada 49 (2004) - Lenny Richter *Mini Espías (2001) - Sr. Lisp Ed Harris *La pasión de Beethoven (2006) - Ludwig van Beethoven *Sin rastro alguno (2007) - Eddie Lorenzo *Quédate a mi lado (1998) - Luke Harrison Hugo Weaving *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) - Lord Elrond (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres(2002) - Lord Elrond (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Lord Elrond (redoblaje) [[Giancarlo Esposito|'Giancarlo Esposito']] * Maze Runner: La cura mortal (2018) - Jorge * Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego (2015) - Jorge Tobin Bell *Jigsaw: El juego continúa (2017) - John Kramer / Jigsaw (trailer) *Belzebuth (2017) - Vasilio Canetti Tim Blake Nelson *Los 4 fantásticos (2015) - Harvey Elder (trailer) *La pajareada (2011) - Fuchs Sean Bean *Misión rescate (2015) - Mitch Henderson *La oscuridad (2005) - Chris Mattson Tim Robbins *A Perfect Day (2015) - B *Código 46 (2003) - William Geld Benedict Cumberbatch *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Smaug *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Smaug John Malkovich *En un pueblo de Montana (2014) - Alguacil Roland Vogel *Eragon (2006) - Galvatorix George Clooney *Operación monumento (2014) - George Stout *Buenas noches y buena suerte (2005) - Fred Friendly James Gandolfini *El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) - Doug Munny *Donde viven los monstruos (2009) - Max Bryan Cranston *Argo (2012) - Jack O'Donnell *El vengador del futuro (2012) - Vilos Cohaagen (escenas extendidas) Michael Madsen *The Killing Jar (2010) - Doe *La tumba de Ligeia (2009) - George Kevin Bacon *Fragmentos del destino (2007) - Love *Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Sean Nokes (doblaje original) Ben Cross *Sombras en el bosque (2006) - Aaron Hanks *La orden de la muerte (2001) - Mayor Ben Ner Lawrence Hecht *Scream 3 (2000) - Sr. Prescott *Scream (1996) - Sr. Prescott (redoblaje) Damon Wayans *Embaucados (2000) - Pierre Delacroix *Las chicas de la Tierra son fáciles (1988) - Zeebo Otros *Máquinas mortales (2018) - Chudleigh Pomeroy (Colin Salmon) *Bumblebee (2018) - Voces adicionales *Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury (2018) - Insertos *Nace una estrella (2018) - Lorenzo Campana (Andrew Dice Clay) *Latidos en la oscuridad (2018) - Cale Erendreich (David Tennant) *Verdad o reto - Participación sin identificar (2018) *Si sólo pudiera imaginar (2018) - Brickell (Trace Adkins) *¡Huye! (2017) - Jim Hudson (Stephen Root) *Paddington 2 (2017) - Sr. Curry (Peter Capaldi) y Tío Pastuzo (Michael Gambon) *Spectral (2016) - Mayor Sessions (Max Martini) *Septiembres de Shiraz (2016) - Hermano Mohsen (Alón Aboutboul) *El contador (2016) - Padre de Chris (Robert C. Trevelier) *Hasta el final (2016) - Frank Langella *13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) - Voces adicionales *Los hijos del diablo (2015) - Adam Hitchens (Joseph Mawle) (versión Zima) *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) - Sr. Stoller (Patrick Garrow) *Negocios fuera de control (2015) - Maarten Daaervk (Uwe Ochsenknecht) *Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo 2 (2015) - Lou Dorchen (Rob Corddry) *Los 33 (2015) - André Sougarret (Gabriel Byrne) *Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) - Sr.Grey (Andrew Airlie) *Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) - Lockdown (Mark Ryan) *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - (2014) Richard Nixon (Mark Camacho) *Hijo de Dios - (2014) Poncio Pilato (Greg Hick) *Felony (2013) - Detective Carl Summer (Tom Wilkinson) *47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) - Tengu Lord (Togo Igawa) *Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Chuck Liddell *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Reportero *42 (2013) - Leo Durocher (Christopher Meloni) *El paquete (2013) - Tommy Wick (Steve Austin) *Fuerza antigángster (2013) - Sgto. John O'Mara (Josh Brolin) *Jack el cazagigantes (2013) - General Fallon (Bill Nighy) *El juego del crimen (2012) - Foley (Samuel L. Jackson) *Sangre fría (2012) - Alguacil Marshall T. Becker (Treat Williams) *12 horas para vivir (2012) - Tim Harlend (Danny Huston) *El gringo (2012) - Alguacil (Erando González) *Amigos (2011) - Philippe (François Cluzet) *X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - General ruso (Rade Serbedzija) *Linterna Verde (2011) - Parallax (Clancy Brown) *El Avispón Verde (2011) - Chudnofsky (Christoph Waltz) *Tropa élite 2 (2010) - Mayor Rocha (Sandro Rocha) *Los indestructibles (2010/TV) - Hale Caesar (Terry Crews) *Iron Man 2 (2010) - Ivan Vanko/Whiplash (Mickey Rourke) *Karate Kid (2010) - Profesor de Mei Ying (Harry Van Gorkum) *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) - Prisionero Pensacola (Dirk Benedict) *Halloween 2: H2 (2009) - Gary Scott (Richard Brake) *Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) - Piccoro (James Marsters) *Terminator: La salvación (2009) - Marcus Wright (Sam Worthington) (versión Sony) *Sólo para parejas (2009) - Marcel (Jean Reno) *Meteoro, la película (2008) - Sr. Royalton (Roger Allam) *Mi héroe (2008) - Detective Terry Subcott (Ray Liotta) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) - Oficial Perry J. Gilbert (David Pressman) *Obsesión criminal (2008) - Stan (Willem Dafoe) *Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Sky Pierson (Harry Hamlin) *Entrenando a papá (2007) - Boomer Esiason *Las vacaciones de Mr. Bean (2007) - Mr. Bean (Rowan Atkinson) *Una casa patas arriba (2007) - Chuck Mitchell (John C. McGinley) *August Rush (2007) - Wizard (Robin Williams) (versión Quality) *Poseidón (2006) - Robert Ramsey (Kurt Russell) *Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) - Dinosaurio Rex (Rob Schneider) *La Pantera Rosa (2006) - Yuri (Henry Czerny) *Una chica en apuros (2006) - Entrenador Dinklage (Vinnie Jones) *King Kong (2005) - Weston (David Pittu) *Furia en dos ruedas (2004) - Trey (Ice Cube) *Anaconda 2: En busca de la orquídea sangrienta (2004) - Bill Johnson (Johnny Messner) *El día después de mañana (2004) - Tom (Nestor Serrano) *Distrito 13 (2004) - Voces adicionales *Dioses y generales - Voces adicionales *La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) - Phantom / M (Richard Roxburgh) *Peter Pan (2003) - Capitán Garfio / Sr. Darling (Jason Isaacs) *El esmoquin (2002) - Diedrich Bannings (Ritchie Coster) *Un amor para recordar (2002) - Reverendo Sullivan (Peter Coyote) *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Almirante Husband Kimmel (Colm Feore) *15 minutos (2001) - Emil Slovak (Karel Roden) *La última fortaleza (2001) - Dellano (Paul Calderon) *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) - Darth Maul (Ray Park) *Un papá genial (1999) - Kevin Garrity (Jon Stewart) *13 guerreros (1999) - Buliwyf (Vladimir Kulich) *Bulworth (1998) - Senador Jay Billington Bulworth (Warren Beatty) *Paulie (1998) - Misha Vilyenkov (Tony Shalhoub) *Enemigo público (1998) - Jerry Miller (James LeGros) *El jorobado (1997) - Cuasimodo (Mandy Patinkin) *Amistad (1997) - Holabird (Pete Postlethwaite) *La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) - Matthew Langford (Ben Masters) *¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) - Dekker Massey (Nick Brimble) *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) - Duncan Malloy (Colm Meaney) *El gran escándalo (1997) - Quentin Sayles (Randall Arney) *Contacto (1997) - Kent Clark (William Fichtner) *El volcán (1997) - Buck (Brian Kerwin) *Volviendo a casa 2: Perdidos en San Francisco (1996) - Jefe (Al Michaels) *The Quest (1996) - Lord Edgar Dobbs (Roger Moore) (doblaje original) *12 monos (1995) - James Cole (Bruce Willis) (1ª versión) *Apolo 13 (1995) - Neil Armstrong (Mark Wheeler) *El secreto de la montaña (1995) - Ray Karnisak (David Keith) *Muerte súbita (1995) - Matthew Hallmark (Dorian Harewood) / Hickey (Michael Gaston) *Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) - Jack Barry (Christopher McDonald) (redoblaje) *Características de familia (1994) - Narrador (Jean Shepherd) *Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) - T. Hawk (Gregg Rainwater) *Leyendas de pasión (1994) - Tristan Ludlow (Brad Pitt) *Nostradamus (1994) - Hermano de Nostradamus / Sacerdote *Un muchacho como todos (1985) - Kevin (Leigh McCloskey) *Karate Kid (1984) - Referee (Pat E. Johnson) (doblaje original) *E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982) - Keys (Peter Coyote) (redoblaje) *Fuga nocturna (1982) - Ziegler (Sky du Mont) *Los enamorados (1980) - Greg Plunkett (Stephen Collins) *Escape de Alcatraz (1979) - Alcaide (Patrick McGoohan) *Rocky II (1979) - Stu Nahan (doblaje original) *Los niños de Brasil (1978) - Dr. Josef Mengele (Gregory Peck) (redoblaje) *El perro fiscal (1976) - Entrevistador de TV (Jonathan Daly) *Gable y Lombard (1976) - Clark Gable (James Brolin) *Infierno en la torre (1974) - Roger (Richard Chamberlain) *El Padrino II (1974) - Senador Pat Geary (G.D. Spradlin) (redoblaje) *Operación Dragón (1973) - Roper (John Saxon) (3ª versión) *007: Los diamantes son eternos (1971) - Felix Leiter (Norman Burton) (doblaje original) *Las sandalias del pescador (1968) - Padre David Telemond (Oskar Werner) *Al maestro con cariño (1964) - Mark Thackeray (Sidney Poitier) *Espartaco (1960) - Espartaco (Kirk Douglas) (redoblaje) *Dragones de la violencia (1957) - Barney Cashman (Jidge Carroll) *Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Faraón Ramsés II (Yul Brynner) (1ª versión) *20,000 leguas de viaje submarino (1954) - Primer oficial del Nautilus (Robert J. Wilke) *Cara Cortada (1932) - Antonio "Tony" Camonte (Paul Muni) Películas animadas Tom Hanks *Toy Story 3 - Woody (teaser tráiler / archivos de gritos) (2010) *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Woody (2006) *Toy Story 2 - Woody (1999) *Toy Story - Woody (1995) Bill Farmer *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Goofy (2002) *Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy - Goofy (2000) *Mickey celebra la navidad - Goofy (1999) *Goofy, la película - Goofy (1995) Bryan Cranston *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Vitaly (trailers) (2012) *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Li Shang (Padre de Po) (2016) Otros *Agente 00-Gato - Elvis (2018) (trailer) *Lino, una aventura con siete vidas - Don León (2018) *Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito - Shadow (2018) *My Little Pony, la película - Rey Tormenta (2017) *LEGO Ninjago: La película - Sensei Wu (2017) *Sing: Ven y canta - Voces adicionales / Marcus (trailer) (2016) *El principito - La serpiente (2015) *La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Oreja rastreadora #2 (2015) *El libro de la vida - Pancho Rodríguez (Cheech Marin) (2014) *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 - Drago Manodura (Djimon Hounsou) (2014) *Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones - Nars (David O. Lodge) (2014) *Rio 2 - Eduardo "Abu" (Andy Garcia) (2014) *Lego Star Wars: El Legoimperio Contraataca - Darth Sidious y Darth Maul (2012) *El origen de los guardianes - Norte (Santa Claus) (Alec Baldwin) (2012) *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Tintín: El secreto del Unicornio - Sr. Sakarina / Rackham el Rojo (Daniel Craig) (2011) *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Metalbeak (2010) *Héroes Verdaderos - Tahatsi (2010) *Bolt - Agente (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Darth Sidious (2008) *La leyenda de la Nahuala - Sr. López (2007) *Vecinos invasores - RJ (2006) *Open Season - Shaw (2006) *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Darrell Cartrip (2006) *La era de hielo 2 - Tony Veloz (2006) *Vida Salvaje - Benny (2006) *Valiant - Comandante Gutsy (2005) *Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Toa Lhikan (2004) *La Navidad de los 9 perritos - McGregor (2004) *Sinbad: La leyenda de los siete mares - Grum (2003) *Monsters, Inc. - Ayudante de Randall (2001) *El señor de los milagros - Ben Azra (Antony Sher) (2000) *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Woody (2000) *José, el rey de los sueños - Guardia (2000) *Titan A.E. - Joseph Korso (2000) *La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot - Cornwal (1998) *101 dálmatas de vacaciones - Horacio (1998) *Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo - John Rolfe (1998) *El extraño mundo de Jack - Narración / Oficial de policía (1993) *Tom y Jerry: La Película - Capitán Kiddie (1992) *El bueno, los malos y Huckleberry Hound - Alcalde Lobo (1988) *Una ratoncita valiente - Justin (1982) (doblaje original) *El caldero mágico - Soldado #1 (1985) *El maravilloso mundo de los Hermanos Grimm (1962) - Jacob Grimm *El oso Yogi: La película - Alcalde Lobo *Ositos Cariñositos 2 - Corazón Valiente *La primera Navidad - Narrador *Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Santa Claus Anime Toshio Furukawa *Dragon Ball - Piccolo (Majunia) *Dragon Ball Z - Piccolo *Dragon Ball GT - Piccolo *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) - Thanatos *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Super - Piccolo Toku Nishio *Dragon Ball - Mr. Popo *Dragon Ball Z - Mr. Popo *Dragon Ball GT - Mr. Popo Taiten Kusunoki *Naruto - Ibiki Morino *Naruto Shippūden - Ibiki Morino Takeshi Aono *Dragon Ball - Kamisama / Piccoro Daimaku / Oro *Dragon Ball Z - Kamisama / Piccoro Daimaku Yasuhiko Kawazu *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Mr. Popo *Dragon Ball Super - Mr. Popo Otros *Dragon Ball - Maestro Tsuru / La Momia / Antonio el Grande / Gora / Voces adicionales *Dragon Ball Z - Instructor de manejo / Androide 16 (ep. 179) / Kaiosama (ep. 173) *Doraemon - Policía del Tiempo *Los Gatos Samurai - Emperador Fred *Slam Dunk - Jun Uozumi (ep. 43) *Astroboy - Atlas *Zatch Bell - Gustav *Pokémon Negro y Blanco: Aventuras en Unova - Dueño de tienda *Digimon Fusion - Apollomon / Apollomon Susurro *Voltron, defensor del universo - Príncipe Lotor (Leones) *Bailando con vampiros - Juneau Dermailles *ID-0 - Grayman *A.I.C.O. Incarnation - Daisuke Shinoyama *Baki - Yujiro Hanma *Joker Game - Hermann Wolff *Getter robo Armageddon - Hayato Jin Series de TV Laurence Fishburne *Black-ish - Earl "Pa" Johnson (excepto primeros episodios) *CSI: Caso cerrado - Dr. Raymond Langston (archivo) David Caruso *CSI: Miami - Horatio Caine (2ª voz) (temps. 2-6) *CSI: New York - Horatio Caine (un ep.) Otros *Héroes - Eric Thompson (Eric Roberts) (2007-2010) *ALF - Alf/Gordon Shumway / Larry (1ª temp.) / Whizzer (un ep.) / Ed Consumidor (un ep.) / Gerente de hotel (un ep.) / Profesor (un ep.) / Vendedor de bienes raíces (un ep.) *Westworld - Bernard Lowe/Arnold (Jeffrey Wright) *Blanco humano - Guerrero (Jackie Earle Haley) *Robin de Sherwood - Will Scarlet (Ray Winstone) *American Horror Story: Coven - Harrison Renard *Los Magníficos - Templeton Peck (Dirk Benedict) (1ª voz) *T.J. Hooker - T.J. Hooker (William Shatner) *Esposas desesperadas - George Williams (Roger Bart) *Cutter to Houston - Dr. Hal Wexler (Alec Baldwin) *Empire - Vernon Turner (Malik Yoba) *Chico listo - Floyd *Furia al volante - Bill *Autos alucinantes con Brian Johnson - Brian Johnson *Matrimonio con hijos - Devorador *Walker, Texas Ranger - Voces adicionales *Mi loco deber - Jefe Williams (Keith David) *Los líos de las Parker - Mel *Mentes criminales - Vincent Shyer (Matt Letscher) *Hechiceras - **Jinete Peste **Nicholas (Andrew Jackson) (Temp 1 ep 17) (1999) **Peste (Goeffrey Blake) (Temp 2 ep 43) (2000) *Lost - Hibbs (Robert Patrick) (1ª temporada, ep. 16) *TV 101 - Presentación / Skip el conserje (Matt Dearborn) *iCarly: El adiós - Coronel Steven Shay (David Chisum) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo (2010, temp. 2, ep. 15) - Sr. Blanket (Michael Hitchcock) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2010, temp. 3, ep. 27) - Superintendente Clanton (Ted McGinley) *Victorious - Sr. West (Michael Nance) / Mick (2010, temp. 1, ep. 18) *Highlander: El inmortal - Kent *Agente Carter - Ersnt Mueller (Jack Conley) *Con un nudo en la garganta - Narrador *Clan orangután - Narrador *Aunque usted no lo crea - Voces diversas *Automan - Voces adicionales *Falcon Crest - Voces adicionales Personajes episódicos *Leyendas del simio de oro *Gandy Dancer (William Lucking) **ep. 4 **ep. 8 **ep. 10 - Johnny Kimble (Cliff Potts) *Los Hart investigadores **ep. 45 - Tomas (Fernando Allende) **ep. 52 - Policía #2 (Wolf Muser) **ep. 59 - Arthur Radner (Michael Lerner) **ep. 63 - Sargento (David Adams) *Sherlock **ep. 7 - Torturador (Tomi May) Películas de anime Toshio Furukawa *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: El Hombre más Fuerte de este Mundo - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: Gokū es un Súper Saiyajin - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: Los Rivales más Poderosos - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los Tres Saiyajin - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Piccolo *Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Piccolo Ichirō Nagai * Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística - Maestro Tsuru * Guerra cibernética - Mansuke Jinnouchi Otros *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Kamisama *Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Mr. Popo *Mujercitas - Laurie *Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita - Policía del futuro *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan - Abel (Redoblaje) *Pokémon: Kyurem vs. El espadachín místico - Kyurem *Gantz: O - Gantz Ball (Esfera negra) / Insertos *My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes - All For One Series animadas Bill Farmer *El show del ratón - Goofy *Mickeymanía - Goofy Otros *Alf, la serie animada - ALF/Gordon Shumway *Pepper Ann - Chuck Pearson *Dilbert - Dogbert *Los hermanos Flub - Fraz *El show del ratón - Mike, el micrófono presentador *Los 101 dálmatas: La serie - Horacio Badun *Ricky Ricón (serie animada) - Nabor (algunos eps.) / Dólar *Hércules - Jorgensson / Morfeo *Thomas y sus amigos - Sir Topham Hatt / El Narrador (temporada 12 (mitad) *Calabozos y Dragones - Sombra espía (doblaje mexicano) *Cantinflas y sus amigos - Jean Claude *He-Man y los amos del universo - Tri-Klops (2ª voz) / Mekaneck *Defensores de la Tierra - Gravitón (2ª voz, dos eps.) *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Darth Sidious / Darth Maul / Voces adicionales *Star Wars: La Resistencia - Kragan Gorr *Los Simpson - Policía Lou (temporadas 1-8) *Capitán Lento - Capitán Lento *Transformers: Prime - Hardshell *El show de Aquaman y sus amigos - Aquaman *Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Agreggor *Titán sim-biónico - Genenal Julius Steel *Castlevania - Vlad Drácula Tepes *MAD - Severus Snape / Presidente Snow (4ª temp.) *Hora de aventura - Coronel Elotito (1ª voz) *Larga vida a los Royal - Allister *Magiespadas - Friosferatu *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Gyrgan *Star Wars: La Resistencia - Kragan Gorr *Súper Cienci Amigos - Charles Darwin (Ep.6) Videojuegos thumb|200px|[[Carlos Segundo en Voltaic Studios México, en donde ha participado en el doblaje de varios videojuegos.]] thumb|200px|Con [[José Luis Orozco en Pink Noise México.]] Fred Tatasciore *Gears of War - Damon Baird *Gears of War 2 - Damon Baird *Gears of War 3 - Damon Baird *Gears of War: Judgment - Damon Baird *Gears of War 4 - Damon Baird Michael D. McConnohie *Crackdown - Director de la Agencia *Crackdown 2 - Director de la Agencia / Narrador inicial Otros *Harry Potter for Kinect - Severus Snape *Halo 3 - Almirante Lord Terrence Hood *Alan Wake - Thomas Zane / La Luz *Fable II - Capitán Reynards / Guardia de la Aguja *Fable III - Geoff / Guardias / Soldados de Logan *Kinect Sports - Locutor en Tenis de mesa / Voces adicionales *League of Legends - Gangplank *Puppeteer - Capitán Gaff *Batman: Arkham Knight - Killer Croc / Miliciano *Batman: Arkham Origins - Labios Sueltos / Criminales / Voces adicionales *Dead Rising 3 - Chuck Greene *Forza Horizon - Scott Tyler / Phoenix Fox *Forza Horizon 2 - Scott Tyler *Lego Dimensions - Dos Caras / Lex Luthor / Sauron *Overwatch - Soldado 76 *The Evil Within 2 - El Administrador *World of Warcraft - Rexxar, Chen Stormstout *Rise of the Tomb Raider - Abuelo Ivan *Detroit Become Human - Jeffrey Fowler / Protestante Anti-Androides #1 / Gary Kayes *WarioWare Gold - Jimmy T. / Dribble / Sr. Fulgor *Spider-Man - J. Jonah Jameson Miniseries Lee Tockar *Lego Star Wars: Crónicas Droides - Darth Maul *Lego Star Wars: Las Crónicas de Yoda - Darth Maul Trevor Devall *Lego Star Wars: Crónicas Droides - Darth Sidious *Lego Star Wars: Las Crónicas de Yoda - Darth Sidious Otros *Juegos de azar - Joseph Donatello (Jason Beghe) *El décimo reino - Gustav, el Espejo Mágico (Douglas Blackwell) *La Biblia - Moisés (William Houston) (ep. 2) *Un hombre llamado intrépido - Evan Michaelian (Michael York) Telefilms *Prefiero el paraíso (2010) - Felipe Neri (Gigi Proietti) *La torre del terror (1997) - Buzzy Crocker (Steve Guttenberg) *John y Yoko: Una historia de amor (1989) - John Lennon (Mark McGann) Telenovelas y series brasileñas *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Hur (Floriano Peixoto) (promocionales) *Los milagros de Jesús - Jesús (Flávio Rocha) (segundo doblaje) *El beso del vampiro - Augusto (Marco Ricca) *Dancin' Days - Cacá (Antônio Fagundes) Documentales *The Beatles: De gira ocho días a la semana - John Lennon (Él mismo) Dirección de doblaje [[Candiani Dubbing Studios|'Candiani Dubbing Studios']] * Autos alucinantes con Brian Johnson * Crossing Lines (a partir de la 3ª temporada) * Circuito de prueba * Dragon Ball Super (eps. 67-71) [[AB Grabaciones|'AB Grabaciones']] * XxX * Sueño de amor Otros *Toy Story 2 ([[SDI Media de México|'Prime Dubb']]) *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (sólo sus diálogos como Snape) ([[DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción|'DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción']]) *Héroes verdaderos: Independencia (algunos actores) *Toonsylvania ([[New Art Dub|'Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A.']]) *Animales gladiadores *La guerra entre México y Estados Unidos *La iluminación de la edad media Producción de doblaje *Karate Kid *El Avispón Verde *Hombres de negro III *El vengador del futuro Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Antigua *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *CBAudio *CineDub *CINSA *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Central Entertainment *Dubbing House *Diseño en Audio (Hasta 2010) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Intertrack *KiteTeam *Koe Dubbing Masters México *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX (Desde 2018) *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. *Producciones Grande (Desde 2018) *Producciones Salgado *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *SISSA - Oruga *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Sebastians *Telespeciales, S.A. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas S.C. (Hasta 2010; Desde 2018) *Voltaic Studios México *WG